Patent document 1 discloses, as understandable from its FIGS. 1 and 2, a configuration in which a die wheel (2) is provided closer to a extruding nozzle (1), and a surface fastener is continuously molded between the extruding nozzle (1) and the die wheel (2) and then transferred by take-up rolls (6, 7). The die wheel (2) is configured by the stack of ring-shaped plates along a rotational axis as shown in FIG. 3 of the same document.
Patent document 2 discloses, as illustrated in its FIG. 1, a configuration in which resin is supplied and molded between a pressure roll (2) and a mold roll (1). A load roll (3) is provided below the mold roll (1) such that a load applied by means of the pressure roll (2) and the load roll (3) can be regulatable. FIGS. 13 and 13a-13c discloses that the pressure roll (2) is controlled by means of left and right ball screws such that the axis of the pressure roll (2) is skewed relative to the axis of the mold roll (1). Accordingly, a more uniform nip gap can be formed along the mold roll (1). See specification page 30, line 13 from bottom to page 31, line 17 from top.